


Together

by LordHoeron



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Good Boyfriend Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, M/M, Ouch, Sad Kyan Reki, Soft Hasegawa Langa, im offended and hurt, reki left s, yet i am so excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHoeron/pseuds/LordHoeron
Summary: Langa finally finds Reki while searching for him. Reki isnt doing too well ngl
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Together

Reki's shoulders slumped as his body felt cold and worthless- Fuck it. _He_ felt cold and worthless.   
He was walking home. Home from what had one of the worst nights of his entire life. He said goodbye to Langa and his own "S" badge.   
It was so dark. it was past midnight, for sure. Probably around 1 AM, but his phone's battery was critically low, and he didn't want to risk his phone dying if it was an emergency simply so could see how early in the morning it was.   
His eyes felt so tired and swollen. He barely stopped himself from letting out loud sobs into the night, and instead, just let out soft whimpers. He hadn't been able to stop himself from crying since Langa's race against JOE.   
He just felt so awful. Langa worked so hard, and looked so incredible up there. He defeated JOE, a literal pro skater. He did such amazing moves, but...  
Reki clenched his fists as more tears formed in his eyes.  
He was selfish. He was so selfish. He wanted Langa to himself. He wanted Langa to be by his side. He wished he could've been the one skating. Or at least the one congratulating him... not that disgusting pedophile that Langa wanted to skate against so badly.   
He couldn't be happy for them at all. All because he was so lonely without him.   
He was so selfish.  
  
He noticed as he got closer to his house, a nearby neighborhood. House lights shone past their structures and onto the dark road that Reki walked across.   
He almost felt as if he could hear Langa's laughter matching his own when they would get excited over the races and make theories about how they would end.   
Langa smiled at him so kindly back then... and he still did, but Reki? He was horrible. He didn't smile at Langa anymore. He couldn't. Not when he was like this.   
Miserably, he checked the road up ahead, trying to look for some place he could recognize as his way home. Trees. A lot of trees, and some more lights.   
Great. He was lost. He was lost, he was alone, and he was cold.  
He rubbed his face over his sweatshirt sleeve, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes, even though they hadn't stopped.   
Why was he still trying to look like he wasn't weak in this vulnerable moment? Nobody was there. Was this aimed at his own self? Why? It was already clear he wasn't strong, he knew that.   
How could he possibly be strong? He has no talent. He isn't beautiful like Langa, or buff like JOE. He isn't quick like Miya, nor smart like Cherry. He was just...  
"Reki!"   
He hadn't realized he had stopped and then suddenly he heard a voice calling him from the side of the road.   
Reki's face paled as he turned around to see a running Langa.   
"Reki!" He called again, a sound of relief in his voice, and also of nervousness. He carried a broken board around his arm, but it was held weirdly, as if he was worried something would fall if he didn't hold it securely enough.  
Reki forced back his tears, trying to avoid eye contact with the blue haired boy. Why did Langa come back for him? Surely, he would have his next race to do by now. Besides... he wasn't important.   
Finally, Langa had caught up to him. So they stood in front of each other silently, Langa gasping breaths from how quickly he had come over. Finally, his breaths had calmed, and he looked over at Reki wordlessly.  
He just stared down at his feet. "...What?"  
Reki caught a glimpse of Langa's expression. He looked so sad... Like at school.  
Langa's voice turned quiet. "Hi."  
Rekis head still hung low. Thats all he could say?   
"Hey."  
A void of silence. It was so uncomfortable.  
"Is there something you want?"   
Reki sounded so bitter. He knew he did.   
Langa paused.   
"I beat JOE..." he began. "But then, my board broke."  
"..." Reki turned his gaze to Langa's board. Now it made sense. He was holding two parts of his board.  
"...So?"  
Langa paused again. Reki didn't want to look at him. It'd probably break his heart even further.   
"Let me look at it."   
Langa nodded, immediately holding out his broken board for Reki to take.  
Reki turned his head up, making eye contact with him for a second as he took the board in his hands, scanning it.  
It had completely snapped.   
"You were so reckless..." Reki mumbled, gripping the board tighter. "It's basically broken."  
"I know." he sighed apologetically. "I'm sor--"  
"Stop." Reki ordered, glaring.   
Langa's eyes widened at the blatantly strong rejection. Right, Reki is still mad at him.  
"You almost gave up. Why?"   
The blue haired boy looked off to the side sadly. "Thats..."  
Reki shook his head. "Do you want me to fix this board?"  
Why is he changing the subject? He genuinely wanted to know.   
"Well..." Langa paused. "...Yes, if that's okay."  
"Okay." the red haired boy answered. "I can give it to you tomorrow."  
Langa's face lit up. "Really?"   
Reki didn't smile back or look at him. "Yeah. You don't gotta pay me anything."  
Langa stepped towards him happily. "Thank you Reki...!"   
But Reki stepped back. His face dropped at that.   
"...Yeah."   
Langa frowned.   
Reki was tired of this, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Void of silence again, but it carried an intensity of knowing someone was going to speak very soon. He was at his limit.  
"I-" Langa's voice trembled. "Reki, I..."  
Then there were tears in his eyes.   
Tears of sorrow. Tears of vulnerability. Tears of weakness. Langa is so strong, why...? Why is he crying like that? It was unlike anything Reki had seen, and that was when he made clear eye contact with the other boy. He didn't look away for a second this time.  
Langa's face was a shade of despair. One that Reki had gotten used to.   
Langa stepped again towards Reki, but Reki didn't move back.  
"...I really, really miss you."   
Langa's crying got worse as he continued speaking. "I miss you so much... I can't do anything without you. I don't want to. And..."  
He had more to say? At this rate, Reki will..  
Tears fell to the ground. His tears.   
"...Skateboarding isn't even fun to me when you aren't there. I lose sight of myself and my surroundings... and then I don't want to try any longer."  
Langa's tears fell like rain. His composure had completely vanished.  
Reki's face stung from the salty tears on his cheeks, but he didn't care, because this hurt even more. This hurt, yet it comforted him. How fucked up is that?  
  
"Langa..." he mumbled. Then he broke down too.  
"I-I miss you too...! I feel so lost and alone when you aren't with me. I cant watch you skate against anyone else because it hurts! I feel so awful when I can't skate with you... I feel like I'm broken. I feel like my world is crashing down around me, and that you'll leave me behind! You have no idea how scared I am, Langa! I just...!" his tears clouded his vision, so he was forced to close them and look down.   
"I don't want you to leave me, Langa... I-I don't know what I'll do if you leave me! I don't know if you'll be okay, and I want you to be okay! I want that more than anything else in the world..."  
Reki's sobs echoed down the neighborhood as they both stood there, heartbroken.   
Langa stepped closer to Reki, cupping his face in his hands. Langa's gaze was soft, yet intense.   
"I will never leave you, Reki."   
Then he pressed his lips to the other boy's. Reki's crying stopped as Langa continued to kiss him, and instead he gently shut his eyes.   
The rest of the world was just a blur.  
Langa pulled away, brushing Reki's hair behind his ear. He smiled down at the dumbfounded boy in front of him that he loved so deeply.   
Reki stared blankly at him before he giggled, setting his skateboard aside.   
"You better mean that." he muttered softly, wrapping his arms around Langa's neck.   
"Of course I mean it." Langa rolled his eyes, giving Reki another quick peck to his forehead.   
Reki blushed and nodded without another word.  
  
They had begun to start walking again, a now comforting silence between them.  
"Do you know where we are?" Langa asked.  
"Nope... I'm lost." Reki answered pathetically.  
"Well... I guess we'll just have to use my phone's GPS..." he sighed and pulled out his phone.   
It was 2:43.  
"Oh." Langa exclaimed, eyes widening. Then he scrolled past that like it wasn't an issue.   
Once they got the directions, he had begun to walk forward, until he felt Reki grabbing his sleeve.   
"What is it?"  
"We're going together, right?" he asked.  
Langa nodded blankly. "Yeah... I think?"  
"Then..." Reki let go of Langa's sleeve and wrapped his hand around theirs. "Let's go together, okay?"   
Langa smiled softly, a small blush tinting his cheeks. "Alright."   
So they walked home together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hdskjghfsgjklsldkgvjfdvjbfb,;dlcf,,mivgngfkgvljkdfvgcdmgvjl,x;,vjbkd,mvhnjmvklzkc,jumgiovyitrof ep 10 in 2 weeks i cant wait that long thats disrespectful


End file.
